Hostage Situation
by Hanmyo
Summary: Poor lil Jim... stuck in another tormenting situation :P fun times... fun times CHAP 6 IS UP! The Trade!
1. The Hostage

Outlaw Star is not mine

****

Hostage Situation

By Hanmyo

*****************

Jim Hawking, a boy of the age of 11, rounded the corner of the building, his dusty-blonde hair wafting in the breeze. He was in an unusually pleasant mood, being it was his 12th birthday. Although he'd never really cared much for this kind of thing in the past, he was enjoying the fact he was getting older. 

The street he had turned down was void of life, but this was unimportant. The young outlaw was on his way back to the Starwind and Hawking Enterprise for the surprise party Gene had been planning for the past month. The boy had stumbled upon the information one night as he heard his partner talking about it in his sleep. Although the surprise had been ruined, he was still anxious to get back.

As he passed a long alleyway and stopped. He took a few steps back to the entrance of the alley and listened. From the far end of the way, a small whimper echoed off the stone walls. It sounded like the cries of a human, but he couldn't tell. He took a step into the shadowed alley, attempting to see what was making the sound. As he neared a stack of crates, he saw what looked like a woman. She wore a long blue dress and a hat with a large rim. The blonde quickened his pace towards her, stepping over broken bottles and splintered boards.

"Excuse me?" He said, trying to get her attention. He stepped closer, "Are you okay, miss?" He leaned forward a bit to try and look into her face when she stopped crying. The boy watched as she lifted her the edge of the hat to reveal her face. Jim's eyes widened and he stumbled back. The figure in front of him began to laugh, its insanity spreading into his ears. 

"Harry...MacDougall!" The blonde outlaw stammered. He turned to run, but was met with a powerful fist to his stomach. He keeled over, clutching his stomach in pain as he gasped for air. He lifted his tearing blue eyes to the figure standing over him. Ron MacDougall reached down a large hand and took hold of the boys jacket collar, pulling him off the ground and into the air. 

"Look who we have here." The dark haired man smirked bringing the boys face a bit closer. 

Jim let out a growl of anger and brought back a booted foot and smashed it into the tall mans shin. Ron let out an annoyed yell of pain, releasing the boys collar and allowing him to drop to his feet. Before the two brothers could react, Jim took off, sprinting down the alley towards the road. He gasped for air as he flew into the open street, but soon found himself regretting it as he caught site of the car. The red vehicle slammed into him at full speed, sending him flying into the hard street. His small form skidded across the pavement, coming to a stop against the curb. 

Pain was flowing through every part of his body. Jim opened his blur cerulean eyes as he lay on the ground. His right arm had taken most of the blow from the car and had broken in many different places. Blood seeped from a deep gash on his leg, pooling underneath his still body. His breaths had shortened into sharp gasps of air from a few broken ribs.

"Damnit Ron! He's no use to us if he's dead!" Harry's voice raged as they approached the broken blonde. He had removed the dress and hat and was presently wearing his usual outfit. But.... wasn't he killed by Hazanko, Jim thought as he attempted to see the turquoise haired man. A new sensation of throbbing pain coursed through his limbs as his body was lifted into the tall mans arms.

"Calm down, Harry. We'll take him back to the ship and repair him. Don't worry, we'll have Melfina soon enough." With that said, Jim felt himself being carried over to the unmanned vehicle that had struck him and placed onto one of the cushioned seats.

The pain had grown unbearable, and the young boy could feel the darkness of unconsciousness seeping into his mind. Within seconds, he was swept away into the void, unable to fight against it as the car drove off.

To be continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

hiya^_^ hope yall enjoyed this! More is on the way so stay tuned for the next episode of....Hostage Situation!

arigato for reading^_~


	2. The Ransom

Outlaw Star is not mine

****

Hostage Situation: chapter two

By Hanmyo

@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@**@

Hanmyo sat quietly on the couch watching the red head pace back and forth in front of her.

"Where is he? He should have been back by now!!" Gene Starwind said as he crashed onto the couch beating his fist on the coffee table.

"Calm down, Gene." Melfina's soft voice broke into the room.

"Ya! He's probably talkin' to some girls!" Aisha said. Hanmyo turned sharply and glared at the Ctarl Ctarl. "Ok! Maybe not! But you shouldn't worry Gene, he can take care of himself."

The outlaw sighed and looked around the room. The inside of the building had been decorated for the party. Streamers hung from the staircase and the ceiling. The cake was ready, as well as the sandwiches. Now all they needed was the birthday boy.

"Hey, Gene, you want me to go find him for ya?" Hanmyo asked, standing up from the couch.

Gene turned his bright blue eyes towards her young face, "Would you?"

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Thanks!...Man he's lucky..." He whispered. 

"huh?" The purple haired girl asked, leaning forward a bit.

"huh?...." She blinked again, but soon stood and headed towards the door.

"Be careful and hurry back with him!" Aisha called after her as she opened the door.

"I will don't wor...." Her sentence stopped as she noticed a small brown package on the ground in front of her. "What's this?" She bend down and lifted the bundle. On the top, written in somewhat sloppy handwriting was a note. Silently, she read it and her eyes grew in shock.

"Hanmyo?" Melfina asked curiously.

Aisha's ears perked up quickly as she heard a familiar mechanical noise. "What the..." she spoke under her breath, then she realized what it was. "Oh my.... HANMYO GET RID OF IT! ITS A BOMB!!!" 

Hanmyo, hearing this, quickly tossed the package and turned to run, but it was too late. The explosion shook the building as its shock waves ripped through the air. A cry of surprise and pain echoed through the room as Hanmyo was pushed of her feet and hurled into Aisha with tremendous force.

As soon as the blast diminished, Gene sprang over the couch and over to the two fallen forms. He watched as Aisha sat up, wincing a bit. Hanmyo lay across her lap, motionless. 

Gene knelt by their side, "What the hell?!? Hanmyo?" They carefully turned her limp body over, noticing the burns and broken ribs she had suffered in the blast. As they turned her, they saw the thin streams of blood running from the corner of her mouth. "Hanmyo?!?" The red haired outlaw pleaded again, and sighed in relief as her dark brown eyes fluttered open.

The purple haired girl hissed as pain shot through her chest.

"Take it easy!" Aisha said, concern filling her voice.

Hanmyo didn't listen, but she did keep in mind her broken ribs as she spoke. "...the package.."

Gene could see the pain the girl was going through to get the words out. "Hanmyo, don't talk. We need to get you to a hospital."

As Gene began lifting her into his arms, she let out another string of words, this time a bit faster. "...the Macdougall's have Jim.... give them Melfina and the ship or he dies...." She gasped for air as her strength left her.

Gene stood, holding the weak girl in his arms. He had heard every word, but didn't want to believe it.

She could feel darkness slipping into her mind as Gene stood with her in his arms. She couldn't pass out. She needed to tell him the rest. She gathered up the rest of her strength and spoke.

"....You must meet them... at docking bay 12.... tomorrow... at 12 pm..." Hanmyo smiled inwardly as the darkness broke its bonds and flooded her vision. She had gotten the entire message out in time. Now Jim could be saved.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiya^_^ hope yall enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter three is on its way I hope^_^;;;;;;;

Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Note!

Hey guys! I know its been forever and a day since Ive written anything, but I was looking at this story and decided I might want to work on it a little more, just gotta get so stuff worked out to see where its going ^_^ If yall have any ideas that you'd like to share feel free to email me! It's a new name now, GodslilTippy@aol.com. Lets just hope I can get this stuff written! (College might get in the way x.x)

Thanks!!!

-Tippy-


	4. Blinded

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw star! …wow its been a long time since ive said that….

Note: Ok I know there are some questions as to why Hanmyo is alive when shes "dead", but I came up with this theory. In episode 20 you don't actually see HER blow up, just her ship. During the fight a large chunk was broken off and went flying away. That chuck could have been the cockpit and had her inside it. The first chapter of Drill de Runrun Kururunrun explains how she is found again. All clear now ^_^ 

Another note: I have been influenced by a lot of different writing styles over the past 2 years so this chapter my be weird, maybe not I don't know… its been a while ^^;;;;; Hope ya like!

Hostage Situation

Chapter 3: Blinded

By Tippy

************************************************************

…_nothing to worry about…_

…dies if they don't…

The voices continued to echo through his whirling mind, the words muffled by the persistent pounding of his head. He wanted to slip back into the deep unconsciousness that would carry him away from the pain and voices, but the genius in him kept screaming to open his eyes. Something was wrong. He couldn't remember what had happened, but he had a feeling he was in trouble. 

His eyes fluttered and slowly opened, revealing a thin slit of crystal blue. He quickly closed them to smother the pain that suddenly racked his brain. The light filling the room he was in was intense and did nothing to aid his aching head. Deciding vision might not be a good thing right this moment, he began to move, trying to push himself up from where he lay. Searing pain shot through his left shoulder as he moved it against his side. He gave out a strained cry as tears welled up in his eyes.

__

"I believe our little friend is awake, brother." A familiar voice penetrated the dizzying pain.

"Indeed. But it seems he's aggravated his wounds." A deeper voice floated into Jim's mind. The tone boar an amused sarcasm.

His arm throbbed with this new pain sensation. Finally he drew up his strength and lifted his lids to thin crescents. The piercing light burned and he had to blink to clear away the tears. His vision was filled with moist clouds, blurring the faces of his two captures. Suddenly, the light dimmed, or was it removed, he couldn't tell, but blinking again, he cleared his tear filled eyes and gazed up into the men's faces.

"…" He tried to speak their names, only able to form the words on his lips. His mouth was dry. Above him, the MacDougall brothers hovered, their faces tight with haughty grins. 

_Yep, I'm in trouble…Aniki… where are you… _

His head couldn't take it anymore, and he almost smiled as little black dots clouded his vision and sucked him into the dark unconsciousness and he knew no more.

Tbc…

**************************************************

Ok that's the 3rd chapter! Short probably but im trying a new way of writing that will hopefully get chapters up faster. Please R&R!!! I love to hear what yall think. I also encourage ideas cause im a loser who cant think of stuff ^^ Thanks Guys!!! 


	5. Long Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star

Note: some of the ideas in this may sound odd but its all I could think of ^^;;;; sorry

Hostage Situation

Chapter 4: Long Night

By Tippy

******************************************************

Gene paced back and forth in front of the hospital room window. In the sterile white bed lay Hanmyo, her small form enveloped by the sheets that were tucked up to her chin. A gentle clawed hand brushed through her lavender hair, pushing a errant strand out of her eyes. 

The ctarl ctarl's gaze lifted and met steel blue orbs. "What are we going to do about, Jimmy?" She asked, braking the silence that had cloaked the room.

The red head turned his eyes to the floor in thought, silence again taking hold. 

"Gene?" Aisha called again.

"Gene…" A soft voice floated from the other side of the room. "What if I agreed to go with them?"

The outlaws eyes shot up, filled with a mix of confusion, anger and love. "No way! I can't just hand you over to those two!"

"But Gene it's the only way we can get Jim back."

"There are other ways! We could ambush them, attack them while they're not looking…"

"They'll be expecting that, there's no other way…"

Silence again. Gene's gaze was too the floor, his jaw clenched in frustration. _Jim…what am I supposed to do…_ If they handed over the ship and Melfina, Jim would be saved, but that trade was impossible. _But…what if we…_ A grin spread across his face as the idea formed itself in his mind. He almost laughed at the cartoon similarity it had. 

His eyes came up again and met the two women. "We'll give them what they want… with a few modifications."

The two forms blink in confusion. "What's the plan Gene?" Aisha piped in, standing from her chair next to the bed.

"Come on, we've got work to do. I'll tell you on the way to the ship." Before leaving, the group turned to their wounded member, her small chest softly rising and falling. There was nothing they could do here, but with the new plan they could save Jim.

* * *

"That plan sounds kinda like something out of a cartoon!" Aisha spoke after hearing Gene's plan to save Jim.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" 

"Hey! I didn't say I didn't like it Gene! I just said it sounded like something from a cartoon." She gave a toothy grin to the somewhat agitated outlaw.

"All right! We're gonna have to get this done quickly, and its going to take all night. Let's get started!" With that, the three boarded the Outlaw Star and began their work.

* * *

When Jim's eyes finally pride themselves open again, the room he was it was dark. Apparently it was night time and his two captors had gone off to get a little shuteye. 

He was still confused as to what had happened to him and why he was in so much pain. He felt stiff and wanted to move and work out the joints, but his memory of the pain that had racked his arm earlier kept him from it. Turning his head slowly, he managed to turn it enough to get a good look at his arm. It was in a poorly made cast. Sticks and clothe wound tightly around his broken arm. 

He turned to the other arm and saw only a few cuts and bruises. Deciding that the injuries were insignificant, he lifted his right hand to his head, his fingertips brushing against the bandages the held his hair to his head. A large bump had formed just above the left temple, throbbing as his fingers ran over it.

The hand moved from his aching head to his chest, running over more bandages. They had taken his shirt and jacket, replacing it with tight clothe that, he guessed held bruised or broken ribs. 

He wanted to sit up. He was getting tired of being stuck on the bed, or was it a table? He couldn't tell. Using his good arm, he slowly rose, cradling his left. From this position he could see the bandaged left ankle. He was going to have a hard time getting out of here, where ever here was.

Where he was smelled of sterile hospital equipment. From the fluorescent glow of security lights he could see that he was in a medical lab. It was small, almost like the med bay of a ship. He was in the center of the room, sitting on a metal observation table.

His eyes wondered over the metallic room, taking in ever possible escape route. From the far right corner something moved, and a small desk light was switched on. Jim had to cover his eyes until they could adjust. 

"Awake and sitting! I'm impressed." The male voice was cool and smooth. Jim could hear the click of his shoes and he walked towards the table. Moving his hand from his azure eyes. The figure was shadowed, the light flowing from behind him. The edges of his white coat swayed as he lowered his hands into the pockets.

"..w-where am I…" The blonds rasped. His mouth was still dry.

Tbc…

*************************************************

Sorry had to hurry that… classes x.x Hope yall like it! Next chapter should be up soon!


	6. The Tin Man

Disclaimer: I don't own OLS!

Note: If it seems like im rushing to get these fics done… well its cause I am! ^^ but ill try to keep them nice and understandable!

Hostage Situation

Chapter 5: The Tin Man

By Tippy

*********************************************************

The tall, shadowed doctor hovered over Jim as he sat on the uncomfortable table. His crystal eyes clouded with pain at the effort to breath. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't help but hunch over farther, his hand pressed against his aching ribs in an attempt to stop the pain.

He became slightly aware of a large hand running up and down his back. It was cool and smooth, moving in an almost perfect circle. After a few agonizing minutes, the pain pasted and Jim lifted his eyes again. He noticed the growing amount of light in the room coming from the overhead lamps. He turned to gaze at the man who still had his hand on his back. 

Before him stood a tall figure, dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt and lab coat. He was bald, which wouldn't have been that big a deal except for the fact that his skin was a metallic silver. The man was a bioandroid. 

Jim edged himself away a bit, the android tilting its head to the side in confusion. Its head shot up as if it had come up with a perfect idea. Its metallic eyes turned to Jim's, a big smile on its face. 

"You know what I think?" It spoke again, a bit higher than before, reminding him too much of Fred Luo. "I think someone's hungry! You need some eggo waffles! How does that sound?" It smiled cheerfully.

The stunned blond was forced to latch onto the table to keep from falling off it. Before he could say a word, the bioandroid scooped him up and marched out of the room with him.

_What's going on?!?_

The turned down a corridor on the right, Jim unable to free himself from the figures hold. 

He finally stopped struggling when they entered what looked like… a kitchen.

* * *

Gene pulled off the next panel, laying it aside. They'd been working for hours now with no breaks. His arms ached from all the lifting and intricate wiring. On the opposite side of the cockpit, Melfina worked with wires that needed to be reconnected. Aisha was outside the cockpit, working on the outer door. They needed to get this done quickly and there wasn't much time left.

"Gene…" 

"Ya, Mel?"

"Do you think this will work?"

"It has to."

"But… what if it doesn't and I have to go with them?"

The outlaw let out a sigh. "That's not going to happen."

"But what if it does…" He could hear the strain in her voice.

"Mel…" He sat up, looking across the pilot seat to the Dark haired girl in front of him. " There is no way I would let them have you. Even if this doesn't work and they get away, I'll bring you back…"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"If you two are finished with your sappy moment, there's still a lot of work to be done!" The shrill voice of Aisha pierced the air.

"Aisha! Don't sneak up like that! I'm too young to have a heart attack!" Gene jumped to his feet and marched off the bridge to find more parts that would be needed. 

The two females watched as he departed. 

"Don't worry, Mel. This plan will work. So cheer up!" The ctarl ctarl shot the bioandroid a smile, then bounded off to finish her own work.

Melfina smiled and continued her rewiring.

* * * 

Harry and Ron MacDougall entered the med bay expecting to see their captive still laying on the table. What they got was an empty room.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him with that mechanical disaster!" Harry fumed.

"Settle down, Harry. The boy's injured. He couldn't have gotten far." Ron turned, his brother following as they left the lab. 

They were passing a second hallway, when they heard the fuss coming from the kitchen. 

"You have to eat! You're a growing boy!"

"I'm not hungry!"

"None of that now. It's getting cold."

The brother's raised a brow in unison, then quickly made their way down the hall. They were met with a comical scene. The kid sat, strapped to a chair, a plate heaping with waffles placed in front of him, and the android attempting to shove a bite into the boy's mouth. 

The two outlaws had couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Their prisoner was supposed to be tortured by the android, but instead of the painful kind, the kid was being smothered with syrup and waffles. It was just too much for the two men.

Tbc…

***************************************************************

Ok….the doctor _was_ supposed to be all evil and mean and torturous _but_ I had a really awesome day and decided to put a twist on it ^^;;;; I really hope yall liked it! The next chapter should be up soon!

Thanks for reading!

-Tippy


	7. The Trade

Disclaimer: I don't own OLS!

Note: wheeeeeeee almost done ^_^ Just a couple more chapters and then I'll be off to fix A Fairy Tale….x.x oh well I'm doin good so far I hope . 

Hostage Situation

Chapter 7: The Trade

By Tippy

********************************************************

Jim spent the rest of the night being "tortured" by the defunct android. He was forced to listen to bad infomercials about how to grow hair in 30 seconds. He was also made to listen to bed time stories from Giligan's Island and I love Lucy. During all this, he had not been able to find out where he was, why he was there and what they were going to do with him. The MacDougall brothers had left him and the good doctor alone to the eggos and stories. It was evident that the android had been watching too much television by the way it would spout out random lines from movies and commercials. 

It had finally left him alone in the lab after he had agreed to fall right to sleep after the fourth story about the adventures of Giligan. When his head it the pillow that the bot had provided, he was surprised by the overwhelming exhaustion that was sweeping over his small form. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, his soft breathing filling the silent room.

* * *

11:35...

They had finished with barely time to spare. Stepping out onto docking bay 12, the three figures surveyed the area. It was an old dock and few people strolled around the area. The day was bright, beautiful under any other circumstances. 

11:55...

A small black car pulled onto the docking bay, windows tinted. Gene stood tense as the doors on both sides swung open and two figures emerged followed by a third that held a smaller form. As they approached, sunlight beamed off the bald head of the android holding Jim.

The brothers both had smug grins on their faces while the third had a pleasant smile, seeming almost oblivious to the whole situation. The injuries to Jim's arm, head, leg and chest did not go unnoticed by the outlaw. His fists clenched at the thought of his partner being beaten by his two enemies. They finally came to a stop about 40ft away from each other.

"Gene Starwind." Ron started, "I'm glad to see you showed up. But it seems you're short a member." The tall, dark haired man glanced around in mock curiosity. "I hope our little gift didn't do too much damage." A grin played across his face as he saw the trio tense. 

Jim's eyes turned to the three that stood watching. His thoughts automatically turned to Hanmyo. Why wasn't she there, and what did Ron mean about their 'little gift'. His mind fought off the idea that anything could happen to her, but from the looks on his friends' faces, his hopes were falling fast. 

"Down to business, we've got the boy, now hand over Melfina and the XGP!" Ron's voice shouted. Jim's eyes narrowed as he heard the demand. There was no way Gene would hand over Mel and the ship. _ I wonder what they're planning…_

There was a silence that dragged on between the two parties. Before Jim knew what was happening, there was a strong arm wrapped around his chest and a knife to his throat. "Hand them over or he dies!" Ron shouted as his gripped tightened are the boy. 

Jim could see the anger blazing across his partner's face at the decision he was about to make. The blue eyes closed, red bangs hanging in defeat. "Ok! Just don't hurt him!"

Ron was smiling when he passed the blonde back to the android. "Good choice. We send them at the same time. No tricks!"

Jim couldn't believe what was happening. They were actually giving Melfina to these jerks?! The android was already moving, as was Melfina. Against his will, Jim was forced to be traded for Mel, the girl had a quickly become a mother figure to him. He wanted to scream, cry, lash out at someone, but his injuries made him weak, and he was too tired to do more than watch.

When the android had crossed to Gene, gently laying the wounded boy into his partner's arms, Jim's eyes were still locked on Melfina. She now stood between the two brothers, her face downcast, shadowed by dark bangs. Glistening tears streaked the child's face. He couldn't believe what was happening. He watched as they turned towards the XGP, smug grins dancing across their faces. 

__

How could this have happen? And with that thought, the young outlaw fell into dark unconsciousness.

Tbc…

***********************************************************

Hey sorry about the delay guys! I was having some bad writers block in the middle of this ^^;;;; well hope yall like it and ill try to have the next one out soon!


End file.
